The Joy of the Possible
by Curly McJimbo
Summary: Prom. It's meant to be one of the most awesome nights of a person's life. It's meant to be the event to tell the grandkids about. AU. Plaine. Puck/Blaine


**Disclaimer - Contrary to popular belief, I do not own_ Glee._ **

**Important Notes for the Story - This is an AU. No Klaine to be found here, people, aside from as a friendship. Though I've written fanfics before, this is my first attempt at Plaine (or Glee as a fandom) so it's a bit rough around the edges and dialogue heavy. Enjoy. **

* * *

Puck sat on the edge of the stage, elbows on his knees as he watched prom wind down. The glee club's singing duties had finished and given way to a stereo piping out some slow song that Puck didn't recognise. Most of the glee club were paired up on the dance floor, Mercedes laughing as Kurt dipped her dramatically, leading her around the hall in a tango. A few others stood off to the side, surrounding Blaine and his unruly hair. Puck had seen the downcast look on Blaine's face after Brittany enforced her 'no-gel' policy, but Puck liked it. Boy looked good regardless of the Afro.

Blaine caught Puck's eye, and grinned. Their friendship, though unconventional, had sprung up with a natural ease since Blaine's transfer. They sparred together, ate together and occasionally car-shared if Puck had a pool to clean in the nicer end of town. There was some light flirting on occasion that had snuck up on Puck, but it felt good so he went along with it.

Gender had never mattered to Puck. He'd tried to explain this to Kurt (of all people) once, and ended up on the receiving end of a speech about hedonism and libertines that did not compute, so he kept quiet about it, and made sure his male partners were very discrete. Blaine was a lot of things, but discrete was not one of them, yet there was something there, something good. Something worth exploring.

Puck cocked an eyebrow back at the curly haired boy, breaking into a grin as Blaine headed over, two glasses of spiked punch in his hands. He sank down beside Puck, handing over a glass and toasting him.

"I'm going to presume you had something to do with this." Blaine laughed, sipping at his punch. "And you'll be paying for the cabs home, too. There is no way on God's green earth that I'm getting in a car with Finn now." Puck quirked an eyebrow, scanning the room for Finn. The boy was _'dancing' _(if you could call it that) in a manner so exuberant that the rest of the students had silently established a 10-foot perimeter. Even Rachel looked uncertain.

"S'pose it's only fair." Puck shrugged, swigging his own punch. As he lowered the glass, Blaine's hand wrapped around his arm. Puck glanced at the hand, and then at the boy, who was sporting a painfully large grin.

"I saw what you did for Becky." Blaine stated. He touched the cardboard crown on Puck's head, then Puck's arm again. "She looked _really_ happy. You know, I voted for you to be nominated Prom King?"

"And that is what we call a wasted vote." Puck scoffed. "I bet you'll vote for the Jedi candidate in the presidential elections, too."

"It doesn't matter anyway. You and Becky completely upstaged the actual king and queen." Blaine laughed, raising his brows. "Though it's a shame you didn't slip into a suit…"

"The world is not ready for me in a suit, babe." Puck smirked. "From the looks of things, the world isn't ready for you without the gel, either."

Blaine laughed nervously, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Brittany said I could re-gel, but I left my gel in the car and Finn has the keys and –"

"Your hair looks fine, Anderson. Good, even." Puck stated, taking his cardboard crown and balancing it on Blaine's halo of hair. "You look less prep-school with it all loose and crazy."

"I like looking prep-school."

"And you can go back to looking prep-school tomorrow, but today you're going to be gel-free." There was no questioning Puck's tone. Blaine sighed, accepting his fate as Puck rested a heavy hand on his shoulder. "How's prom going, besides resembling broccoli, anyway?"

"It's not been too bad." Blaine replied. "This may well be the very first dance I finish with not a single gay controversy. Very refreshing. It's been nice."

"Nice?" Puck frowned. He finished the last of his punch, throwing the plastic cup aside. "Dude, it's prom. It's meant to be one of the most awesome nights of our lives. It's meant to be the event to tell the grandkids about."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt had given him the same speech 20 minutes ago, and he still didn't want to hear it. "It's just another night, Puck. Besides, what has made your night _so special_?" Blaine replied defensively.

"I successfully spiked Sylvester's punch. I was king of the anti-prom, and now I'm enjoying the company of a man who is half eyebrow, half Afro. My night has been beyond incredible." Blaine laughed at the last part, dropping the defensive posture slightly. "What is stopping it from being awesome for you?"

"I don't know. Flying solo hasn't helped." Blaine confessed. "Being Kurt's friend-date was fun, but I always thought that I would be able to walk into prom proud and gay and dance with my boyfriend without any weird looks."

"So you want to dance, in here, with your beloved."

"Not here, not in a school in Ohio where homophobia is the dish of the day." Blaine shook his head, dislodging the cardboard crown from its place. "I'm being silly. I had a great night, Puck. I loved the anti-prom, and all of us coming here too has been really great." Puck stared at Blaine silently, cocking an eyebrow. Blaine raised his own eyebrow in return, and then started when a firm hand snaked around his wrist.

Having ensnared Blaine's wrist, Puck tugged him to a standing position and all but dragged him into the corridor, releasing his wrist as they hit the main entrance. "Puck, what are you doing?"

"Just… Follow me, okay?" Blaine stayed quiet, following Puck through the corridors until they'd snaked around the hall, and both stood in one of the classrooms just behind the stage. Puck jumped up on a chair, flicking open one of the air vents so that music from the hall filled the room.

"Puck…"

"Just listen." Puck interrupted, moving forward and gripping Blaine's forearms. "I've never been a risk taker. I've made risky decisions, but from stupidity, not bravery. In all of the years I've been at McKinley, the only truly risky thing I've done was to join Glee. I think tonight is the night to take risks, don't you?" Hands slid up arms, the hold becoming steadily more intimate.

"Yes… Maybe… Puck, what are you –" Blaine was silenced by a pair of lips nestling against his own. Puck cradled his head, the kiss beginning with a softness and innocence that was _so un-Puck_. Blaine was mesmerised by the slowness of it all, enchanted by how he was kissing this tall, muscled jock, who he never even thought he stood the slightest of chances with. Blaine reached up, ghosting fingers across Puck's neck and up to his cheekbones.

Puck pulled away marginally, still so close that Blaine could feel Puck's breath on his lips. Staying close, Puck slowly manoeuvred Blaine, putting one of Blaine's hands on his shoulder and taking the other in his own hand. "Dance with me?"

Blaine tensed up, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead onto Puck's shoulder. Puck froze, realising he'd screwed up again, he'd ruined something great, he had destroyed someone else's prom night and –

And then, Blaine was looking up at him with big brown eyes and laughing so hard and nodding and leaning in for another kiss. It was not as well executed as the first, but they were smiling and then kissing and then grinning some more and it felt heavenly.

"You're really working this whole Prince Charming thing tonight, huh, Puckerman." Blaine teased. They swayed in unison to the music filtering through, Blaine spinning Puck a few times with a grin before Puck pulled his partner back in again.

"I know we're not in prom, and I know I'm not your boyfriend – buy me dinner first, Anderson, geez – but I care about you. You make me want to be the good guy." Puck stated. "And if you want to, we can go and recreate this whole god-damned scene in the main hall, and I will dole out glares so threatening that no one will dare give us weird looks."

"You don't need to do that." Blaine countered immediately. He chuckled to himself, glancing down at he and Puck's entwined hands. "This is so not how I imagined prom going."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Blaine shook his head with a smile. "This, right now, surpasses every wish I had for prom. Thank you, Noah Puckerman." Blaine's smile was infectious, and the pair kept swaying to the music, matching smiles gracing their faces. It was only the sudden interruption of Tina and Mike bursting in 15 minutes later that broke them from their reverie.

Blaine tried to pull away, but Puck held him steady, glaring at Tina and Mike as they gaped like fishes at the sight before them. Mike recovered first, grabbing Tina's hand and trying to drag her out of the room, but Tina resisted, still staring at the boys entwined hands. As Mike all but carried Tina out of the room, he informed the dancing duo that Kurt had requested _Single Ladies_, and their presence was required on the dance-floor imminently.

Mike and Tina's interruption popped the cocoon of happiness the two had formed. Every fear that should have been running through Blaine's mind as they danced in their little bubble hit at once, and all he wanted was to take the dance back, because this would end in tragedy, he just knew it would, and Puck wasn't even _gay _and –

And Puck was kissing him on the temple, resting his lips just below Blaine's hairline, and his heart hurt from the emotional high it was having to endure. He leant into the kiss, resting his own lips on Puck's neck. Swaying was forgotten, hands wrapping around bodies instead as they held one another. There was still a little voice in his head worrying about Puck's sexuality, but Blaine was pretty sure that 'straight' was no longer an option, since straight men didn't usually cuddle the bow-tie-wearing straight kids.

They never appeared on the dance floor for _Single Ladies_, or any other song that night. At 2am, after Coach Sylvester finally broke out the klaxon and evicted every student from the hall, Kurt found them, fully dressed and sleeping around each other on the floor. After snapping a photo on his phone (_because really, this was __**fantastic **__blackmail material, should he ever need it_) Kurt left as silently as he had entered, leaving them to the comfort of a warm embrace and the joy of the possible.


End file.
